


純情派

by sssail1280



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 现代AU，姐弟二人自幼被分开抚养，信长和家康（竹千代）一起在池田家长大。信胜为了解开自己血缘上的姐姐带来的谜题，决定去找她。
Relationships: Oda Nobukatsu/Oda Nobunaga | Archer
Kudos: 3





	純情派

织田信胜是迟来的孩子。

母亲生下他的姐姐以后就大病一场，没恢复好落下了病根，从此身体都很差。如果织田信长是个范本般的好孩子，也许还能为父母带来些许宽慰，然而，信长不是。她是个被孩子们喊成“傻瓜”的疯孩子，四岁就因为爬后山的树摔断了腿，能逃课蹲在公园看蚂蚁看一下午，向她灌输的礼仪也从未起过作用，对着亲生父亲也毫无尊敬的意思。他们的母亲是个思维传统的温柔女性，但再多的耐性也禁不住这么折磨。终于，在某次她发低烧卧床时，保姆正在为她把粥吹温，她侧头听到女儿在院子里大喊大叫一个人用石子玩打仗游戏，她在一片浑噩中生出了某种阴暗的情绪：这孩子是来这世上折磨我的。她从小接受的教育就是成为知书达理的女性，订婚后就为了成为完美的妻子锻炼自己，她遭遇的所有病痛都是从这个孩子诞生于世开始。将一切都归咎于一个孩子确实不对，况且这还是她亲生的女儿，然而在仿佛被无限拉长的时间里，她的脑海里反反复复都是这句话。直到她退烧后，她仍然心有余悸，认为这想法是堪称罪恶的，可是这罪恶的念头从此便生了根。

她开始想要另一个孩子。一个男孩，能够继承家业，温和有礼，眉眼柔顺，与那个宛如奔腾的雷霆般激荡而又不可捉摸的女儿要截然不同，他必须是个具有和煦春日中静静流淌的小溪一般秉性的孩子。四年后织田信胜诞生了，与她的期望完全相同，即使哭泣也是讨喜的模样。有了信胜作为对比以后，她开始愈发见不得信长。于是她开始向丈夫提议，将这个女儿送去她的乳母家。她重病时无法亲自哺育这个孩子，所以他们请了池田家的夫人来做信长的乳母。或许这也是她作为母亲与信长疏远的原因之一。织田信秀是个与妻子截然不同，充满野心和开拓欲望的男人，他对信长这个孩子并不像妻子那样充满厌恶，虽然也时时感到头疼，但他反倒觉得信长很好玩。这种玩乐心态或许就是他遗传给信长的。把自己的孩子送去给别人养，这只能说明父母的问题，然而他被妻子的絮叨折磨得厉害，就去后山的树林里抓自己的女儿。

“干什么嘛！”信长手里甩着一条系了弯钩的棉线，弯钩是曲别针扭成的。

“你去干什么？”

“挖蚯蚓，”信长穿着一条有很多口袋的工装裤，她从其中一个口袋里掏出装润喉糖的铁盒，里面十几条蚯蚓扭来扭去。“拿这个去钓虾。”

“哪里有虾？你把虾装在哪里？”

“林子深处的水潭里有很多。这还没去钓呢，哪来的虾！”信长不耐烦地说，好像无法理解父亲为什么如此无知。

“你妈妈想让你住到池田家。”

“住多久？”

“时候差不多就会接你回来的。”

“行吧！”信长爽快地答应了，“还有事吗？我要去钓虾。”

那天她一只虾都没钓到，不过有很多小鱼中了招。她在回去吃饭前把小鱼一条条放回水里，看着波光潋滟的水面上自己的破碎倒影。鱼的品种她不知道，黑溜溜的，在阳光照透的水里窜得飞快，和待在装满水的塑料瓶里那种焦躁的游法截然不同。入冬前它们会全部消失，来年开春又会游出来。她哼着歌回家，湿透的衣服和口袋里的蚯蚓理所当然又被母亲斥责了，她满不在乎，看见弟弟坐在餐桌边睁大眼睛看向这边，他小小的脑袋可能还没法理解为什么母亲能对他充满爱意地笑，对她却满是厌恶。母亲扶着额头叹息，信长趁机朝信胜做了个鬼脸，那孩子傻乎乎的笑了，真傻，信长暗想。

大傻瓜的弟弟是小傻瓜，也没什么不对。离家之前信长翻箱倒柜，找出自己去年抓的蝴蝶，这蝴蝶已经被她求父亲找人制成了标本。她悄悄溜进门，信胜还在睡觉，信长不明白一个还不会走路的小孩怎么这么能睡。她把标本相框立在信胜枕头边，忽然伸手去捏信胜的鼻子。信胜皱着眉头哇哇哭，信长被吓一大跳，匆忙抓紧背包肩带跑出房间，跳上父亲安排的轿车后座。他没有亲自来送女儿，母亲也没有。

倘若信胜再早出生个一两年，或许事情就会有所变化。然而，他是迟来的孩子。除了非常模糊的幼年印象以外，他对于信长的所有消息大都是经人转述的，而信息在流动的过程里又被添进了各种各样的想象，这些传闻有些相符，有的则截然相反。信胜都不怎么相信。父亲偏袒她，母亲很少提起她，家人的态度让信胜对这个姐姐更加好奇了。但他见不着信长，不管是什么节日，信长从没回来过。家里的相册中她所有的单人照片都只有扭到奇怪角度的侧脸，合照中总是一脸兴趣缺缺。果然是个怪异的孩子。

织田信胜就如期待中那样，长成了拥有如春日溪流般性格的男孩。与同龄人相比他也许缺少一些阳刚气，但是这种无害的朦胧感很讨女生喜欢。他也变得有些飘忽，享受着他人的亲近和注视。这也就是流言传开时他为什么会那么惊慌。他找到同班的同学，先是聊起今天的作业和社团活动，再故作不经意地提起：“最近你有听说什么关于我的事情吗？”

“哎，先说明白，我相信你不是那种人。”

“哪种人啊？”

男孩神秘兮兮地示意他凑近，“最近他们说，附近那伙很嚣张的不良……你知道他们吗？听说我们学校的学生也被他们勒索过。”

“我不太了解。”

“听说前几天被人打惨啦，好几个进医院了。有人说——”他故意拖长音，“看见领头的那个人是你。”

信胜愣了愣，随即连忙摆手说道：“怎么可能是我。”

“我知道肯定不是，那些人也是学生，穿的不是我们学校的制服。你又留这么长的头发，说不定他们就是看到了个长头发的男学生，传来传去就变成你了。”

信胜心里微微一动，“我有个姐姐。”他说，“我们……据说我们长得很像。不过都是小时候的事情了，现在不清楚。我已经有好几年没见过她。”

“不会吧。”

“说不定是。她以前就讨厌穿裙子，现在穿男装校服也不奇怪。”

“但是带着不良去殴打另一群不良？太胡扯了吧。”

完全不。信胜没来由地相信这就是他姐姐会做的事情。他想再追问下去，又毫无缘由地认为不该表现出自己的好奇。晚上他回家，刚巧看见一个陌生的少年走出家门，拉开车门前视线碰巧与他对上，很快便低头坐进车后座。这场景给了他一种莫名的似曾相识感。他向母亲问起这件事，“是松平家的孩子，想来问问家里的事。”母亲正在叫仆人收拾茶具，“竹千代是在几年前被家人送来我们这里的，为了避开自家地盘上的纷争。”信胜挨着她坐到沙发上，“那他现在要去哪？”

“回池田家。现在能照顾他的只有池田夫人。”

“他要和我姐姐住一块？”

“你很关心他。”

信胜含糊地点头，“他和我差不多大，就要被家人送到陌生的地方和陌生人共处，我觉得……”可怜吗？他毫无怜悯之意，说到底这只是个与他无关的人。他的母亲却像被触动了心中的伤口，神情也黯淡下去。信胜屏息等她继续说下去，她只是摇头，“你一定很饿了。先去吃饭吧。长身体的时候可不能缺营养。”信胜任凭她抚摸自己的头发，带有危险热度的勇气在此刻涌上心头，“过段时间我去看看他。”

“信胜真是善良的孩子。”

那天晚上他做了很多梦，醒来基本都忘记了，只对映亮梦境的跳耀火光有些印象。在他看来这是个带有警示意味的梦。他说过的话被他有意地忘到脑后。忘记那句话。他对自己重复，忘记那句话。那来路不明的男孩和他有什么关系？不久，也许十来天，十来个月，最多就几年，他就会离开了。信胜盯着地面上的积水等红灯熄灭，今天社团活动取消了，他无事可做只能提前回家。一只有力的手落在他肩头，信胜的心跳突兀踩错拍数，世界由此刻开始从被折断的节点生长出新的枝桠。他镇定地转头，对方非常高大，一头不清楚是不是染的红发，他的眼睛令人畏缩。又是红色。“你是谁？”

“哇，对不起，是我认错人了，真不好意思。”对方好像也被吓着了，盯着他的脸仔细打量后向他道歉。“你和我认识的人长得很像。”绿灯踩着他的尾音亮起，人潮重新流动，红头发的不良少年对他挥挥手，面朝着他倒退两步，匆匆没入人群里。这下信胜是真的感到恼火了，一个人，两个人，还要有多少人把他错认成别人？他不喜欢这种自己的生活被别处自己不了解的人打乱节奏的感觉。他甚至没发现这种情绪对他而言是多么地罕见。周末就去，周末他有时间。信胜生着气回家，完全不在乎自己在短短一天之内就推翻了先前的决定。他要用自己的双眼去确认，用自己的心去判断，他那陌生的姐姐究竟是什么人。

他准备好了礼物，他也知道池田家在哪里，唯一没考虑到的就是竟然只有那男孩在家。松平竹千代看上去是个有些内向的安静男孩，但总有哪里感觉不太对。信胜与他是同龄人，却觉得对方的早熟老成令自己不太自在，不管是他观察人的方式还是他向自己微笑的嘴角弧度。“你一定是织田信胜。”他肯定地说。“你和你姐姐长得非常像。”

“这句话我已经听得有点腻烦了。”

他侧身让出能给信胜通过的空间，“要先进来坐会吗？吉法师姐姐很快就会回来。”信胜还没回答，他已经十分自然地接过信胜手里提着的为这次登门拜访准备的礼物。“饮料有橙汁和碳酸饮料，你要喝点什么吗？”

“池田夫人呢？”

“她和丈夫去探望儿子了。他们有一个儿子，在东京读书。之后还有五十天的旅游计划。橙汁可以吗？”

信胜还想问些关于屋主的事，将两个未成年人丢在家中就自己跑出去旅游，怎么想都不是合格的监护人。可是话到嘴边却变成了“你为什么叫她吉法师姐姐？”

竹千代奇怪地看他一眼，“为什么问这个？”

信胜还没答话，玄关传来门板被重物碰撞的巨响，信胜下意识看过去，他看见她了。

“竹千代！”容貌与他并无二致的少女大喊，“喂，竹千代！跑哪去啦！出来搭把手！”她眼睛一转，“嗯？你小子又是谁？”

他们确实很像，但是完全不像。这少女毫无疑问就是织田信长，她给信胜的直观感受里有一缕令人怀念的，来自遥远记忆里的气息。她穿着黑色的运动背心和短裤，鞋子已经用脚踩着鞋跟甩掉了，袜子是红白相间的条纹。她的肩头栖着暴雨过后的夏日阳光，锁骨窝盛不住的便从她身侧倾泻进光线昏暗的室内，她一步步走近，信胜则动弹不得。

“是信胜吗？居然长这么高了。让我回去？”

“哎？不，不是的……”

“不是叫我回去？那来干什么？”

“我是——”

“他是来看我的，可能是叔叔的嘱咐吧。我上次在你家那边见过他。”竹千代从厨房回到客厅，拿了一罐开好的碳酸饮料，罐口还冒着丝丝凉气。信长一口气喝了半罐，“我爸能叫他来干嘛？”竹千代轻微的耸肩，“或许是担心我终于被您带坏了。”

“天底下不存在能把你带偏的人，除非你自己要往偏路走。”信长感到好笑似的指指他鼻尖，回头看向自己的亲生弟弟，“我想起来啦，你来这里是不是被人骚扰了？”

“骚扰倒不至于，不过确实造成了困扰。”信胜定了定神说，“我学校附近有传闻说我跟不良混在一起，而且我前几天也确实被不良少年认错了。”

“长可跟我说过啦。之后就不会了。这种话都是一时的，传不了多久，别发愁。”信长用力拍他后背，大笑的样子很粗鲁，信胜因为她的手劲忍不住皱眉。“这些人真是蠢，居然连长可也这样……怎么会认错呢？他和我完全不同！没有事的话你可以回家咯。”她是对着竹千代说这话的，即使最后是对信胜的逐客令，她也没再多看信胜两眼。

信胜直到坐上归途的电车都没想明白自己今天究竟是来做什么。他唯一能确定的就是火还在烧，从梦里烧进心，他的恼怒变得更沉重了，其中还掺杂着新的事物。他低头看自己脚边的影子，如果光从未亮起，影子就不会出现。他竟然自顾自地对光影生起气了。这可不妙。他隐隐觉得这是另一种征兆，他把自己卷进了更极端的状况里。

我来迟了，他郁闷地想，如果没被认错就好了，怎么会认错呢？

“怎么会被认错呢？”信长也在嘀咕，竹千代跟着她在后院帮忙修单车，修好了他们就可以骑去河堤边，继续寻找被遗落的吊坠。那是本地某位老妇人的结婚纪念物，找到的人能拿到一笔小小的奖金。信长不在乎奖金，但她确实喜欢寻宝游戏。竹千代用脏毛巾擦手，看不出擦拭前后干净了几分。“我倒觉得没有差那么远。”他说，“他生气的时候很像吉法师姐姐。”

“嗯？有吗？”

“有。他生我的气。”

“胡说，他就算之前见过你，你们肯定也没怎么谈过话，他为什么要生你的气？”

“即使是自己从不在乎的东西，如果突然被别人夺走了，也是会生气的。”

“哼，你的意思是，他觉得我只把你当成弟弟，他这个有血缘关系的却被我忽视，所以他生气咯？”信长跳起来跺脚，好让发麻的腿脚血液快些流通。“看来他挺笨的。喏，应该好了，打气筒在哪里？”

竹千代便去找之前放在后院里的便携式打气筒。信长双手叉腰看向天空，烈日高悬，她睁大眼睛直视太阳，看不了几秒就受不了强光的照射，眯眼去看太阳附近的云朵。一只遥远的飞鸟破开云层，又被阳光埋没了身影。

“唉，”她喃喃的说，“三助肯定不在那里了。”

竹千代此时正好拿着打气筒回来，“三助？”

“没什么。”她摆手时像要挥去无关紧要的踌躇，“来！准备好我们就去河堤！”

“那是宠物之类的名字吗？”竹千代漫不经心的追问。

“是蝴蝶。已经死掉啦。”


End file.
